Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Lion King Parody 2: The Stampede (with a Crossover).
Here is Dcolemanh's second Thomas/The Lion King Parody. Cast *Rheneas as Young Simba *Stanley as Zazu *James as Mufasa *Diesel 10 as Scar Special Guests For The Stampede *Pongo as Rabbit *Thomas O' Malley as Tigger *Stu Pickles as Shan Yu's Father *Tommy as Mowgli *Theodore, Hank, George, and Foduck as The Vultures *Buzz Lightyear as Diego *Aladdin as Manny *Princess Jasmine as Ellie *The Cartoon Network Characters as The Madagascar Characters *Mama Robotnik as Madame Medusa *Dr. Robotnik as Mr. Snoops *Tom and Jerry as Tiger and Kipper *The Disney Characters as The Valliant Cast *Dr. Bad Boon as Captain Hook *MeeMee as Wendy Darling *AiAi as Peter Pan *Peter Perfect as Kenai *The Wacky Races Characters as The Brother Bear Cast Transcript *(a stampede approaches Rheneas, who gasps) *Thomas O' Malley: Look out! We're under attack! (flees with Pongo, who follows while Rheneas takes off) *Stu Pickles: That's the signal! (runs. Theodore, Hank, George, and Foduck scream and flee) *Theodore: Let's get out of here! (Tommy flees) *Hank: Get me wrong. Gangway. (Buzz Lightyear follows, including Buzz Lightyear, Aladdin, and Princess Jasmine) *The Cartoon Network Characters: Run away! Retreat! Run for your life! (Jasper and Horace run) *Mama Robotnik: Quick, this way. *Dr. Robotnik: Yes. *Stanley: Oh, look, James. The herd is on the move. *James: Well... *Diesel 10: James, quick. Stampede. In the gorge. Rheneas is down there. *James: (realizes) Rheneas? *(meanwhile, Rheneas is running with the others as fast as he can, while Tom and Jerry jump ahead to stay ahead of the stampede, until Rheneas climbs on a branch) *Eddy: Get ready, guys. Because here we go. (the Eds climb up to the top) *Edd: I hope Rheneas won't get seriously injured. *Ed: I hope he doesn't. *Eddy: Yes, but, go, go, go! *Rheneas: Stanley, help me! (Stanley looks down and sees Rheneas on the tree) *Stanley: Your father is on the way. Hold on. *Rheneas: Hurry! (James and Diesel 10 arrive) *Stanley: There, there. On that tree. *James: (sees this in shock) Hold on, Rheneas. (one of the animals hits the branch, causing Rheneas to yelp in surprise) Don't worry, son. I'm coming. (rushes in, taking his four coaches, and caboose with him) *Stanley: Oh, Diesel 10. This is awful. What can we do? What can we do? (gets an idea) I've got it. I'll go back for help. I'll tell them what to do. (Diesel 10 whacks Stanley in the face and knocks Stanley out, cold) *(as James goes into the herd to find Rheneas and gets hit by one of the animals, that hits him, another animal hits the tree so hard that Rheneas screams in fear and flies through the air when James catches him pulls him to safety. As an animal knocks Rheneas out of the way, James saves and brings his son to safety, only to be caught and pulled away) *Rheneas: Dad! (worried about his father, gulps. James jumps in the air and starts climbing upward to the top, bringing his coaches and caboose with him. Rheneas smiles, then climbs upward) *James: Diesel 10! (trying to climb up) Brother... Help me. (Diesel 10 grabs James's hands, causing James to cry out in pain) *Diesel 10: Long live the King. End of the line, brother. (throws James, his coaches, and caboose into the stampede) *MeeMee: (gasps) AiAi! *AiAi: Oh no! *Peter Perfect: I say. James is falling down. (James just has to scream in terror and falls down into the stampede, getting badly injured) *Rheneas: (Luke Skywalker's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Category:Dcolemanh